


The Librarians: Caught Red-Handed

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Almost smut, Cassie curses, Embarrassed Eve is a cute Eve, Ezekiel is scarred, F/M, Jake is rendered speechless, Jenkins is a shipper, Poor kids, Romance, So is Charlene, They keep getting cockblocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve and Flynn going all out and getting caught by various members of the Library. Evlynn, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (by Jenkins)

**Caught Red-Handed (by Jenkins)**  
By Alasse Fefalas

The metal shelf shook slightly as Eve gently shoved Flynn into it. Their mouths were connected in a fevered kiss. One hand ran through his hair as the other slipped the buttons on his shirt through their holes. As her fingers brushed the warm skin under the fabric, she felt him gasp in her mouth. 

Flynn undid her ponytail and pulled her shirt out of her pants, his hands running up her back, tracing her spine. His kisses trailed down her neck and he stopped, breathing her in.

Eve undid his belt buckle and slipped a hand into his pants. Her thumb hovered over the button, poised to undo it.

"Ahem."

Eve immediately pulled her hand out and turned around, separating herself from Flynn. Jenkins was standing at the entrance to the broom closet with a bemused expression on his face. Heat crept up her neck as she smacked Flynn's wandering hand away from her shirt.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm in need of that broom behind the Librarian," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, here you go," Flynn said with a smile as he handed the item to the caretaker.

"Oh, thank you," Jenkins said, nodding to the both of them. "Librarian. Guardian."

Eve nodded back in reply. Unable to meet his eyes, she looked away and pushed her fringe back, feeling as if her face was on fire.

Jenkins started to close the door, but then stopped. "Oh, and Mister Carsen? I would suggest putting a lock on the inside of the broom closet if you and Colonel Baird insist on using it as your break room," he said, smiling to them and closed the door fully.

Eve groaned into her hands. "Oh god, that was embarrassing."

"What, you mean Jenkins?" Flynn asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder and pulled her close. His hands went under her shirt, his touches light over her stomach. "It's okay. He's known for a while now."

"It's not that," she said dryly. "It's just him... catching me with my hand in your pants. I feel like I'm seventeen again, getting caught by my dad."

Flynn pulled a face, his movements stopping. "Now that you put it in such a way..."

"Well," she sighed, patting his hand over her shirt. "At least we weren't all the way into it yet."

"Hmmm," he murmured into her neck, kissing it. "Maybe next time we should follow his suggestion."

Eve tilted her head to allow him more access. "The lock on the door?" she said, her voice wavering slightly. "It's a really good idea actually."

Flynn turned her around and looked her in the eyes. "There's no lock now."

She smiled and kissed him, pushing him backwards to the metal shelf once again. "Well then, we better make it quick."

\--  
A/N: This one has been long due, seriously. It's been in my head for so long I decided to just write it. No smut this time, hah! Just good, (almost) clean Evlynn. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	2. (by Charlene)

**Caught Red-Handed (by Charlene)**  
By Alasse Fefalas

The book Eve had been reading fell to the floor with a dull thud. “Oops,” murmured Flynn as his hand brushed the empty space on the armrest that was once occupied.

His mind wasn’t on the damage he might have accidentally caused the book (which wouldn’t have mattered as the Library kept them in good condition). Instead, it was more attentive to the warmth of her body, the smell of her soap, and the taste of her skin.

They were both stretched out on the couch in a corner of the Library, shirts halfway open. Flynn straddled her legs where her pants were undone, his face buried in the valley of her chest. Eve had her hands tangled in his hair, making it messier than it already was.

“Flynn,” she gasped, struggling to keep her thoughts linear.

He looked up at her, eyes dark and dilated as his fingers traced the curve of her hips. “Hmmm?”

“We shouldn’t be doing this here,” she managed to say. “It’s too open.”

“You should listen to Colonel Baird, Flynn.”

Flynn felt blood drain from his face as he saw Eve’s turn pink. He scrambled off her and pulled his shirt close, quickly buttoning up his vest and jacket. Eve, too, jumped up from the couch and held her shirt closed.

“Charlene!” he said with a nervous laugh. “What… what are you doing here?”

The older lady pushed a book into the shelf closest to them. She turned and raised an eyebrow. “My job, what else would I be doing?”

“Umm,” started Flynn.

“If I don’t keep all of you Librarians in check with your expenses, god knows what will happen to the Library. Thank god for Jenkins’ back door! At least that will keep the flights to a minimum, but even that has its limitations!” ranted the accountant, her hands flying around in frustration.

“I’m… sorry?” Flynn said, confused. He glanced backwards to Eve, who was furiously doing up her buttons.

“As you should be!” snapped Charlene. “And please, make sure the rest of them keep their receipts… especially that Ezekiel Jones.”

“I’ll try my best,” piped Eve from behind him.

“Thank you,” she said, nodding curtly. “Oh, and Colonel Baird? You missed a button.” With a click of her heels, she turned and walked away.

Eve looked down at her shirt and her ears grew red. Indeed, her shirt was misaligned where she had missed her third button. She quickly fixed it, mumbling, “That was awkward.”

“That was way worse than my mother walking in on me,” Flynn sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He turned to Eve, who was still very red. Her hair was dishevelled and coming out from her ponytail. He tucked the stray locks falling over her face behind her ear with a chuckle. “Charlene’s right. I should listen to you more.”

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her. “Damn right, you should.”

Flynn moved closer, their faces only inches apart. As his eyes bored into hers, he could see her pupils grew wider. “Okay, so tell me, Guardian,” Flynn said her title slowly and deliberately, earning a little shiver from her. “If not here, then where should we go?”

A small smirk grew on Eve’s face. “Let’s hope the back door isn’t in use.”


	3. (by Jake and Cassandra)

**Caught Red-Handed (By Jake and Cassandra)**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve shivered as Flynn’s fingers danced lightly up her back. She reciprocated his actions, her hands traced the muscles on his stomach and slid to his waist. She pulled his shirt out from his pants and traced the line just above his belt, causing him to shudder under her touch. Her hands ran up his torso, his chest, shoulders and arms, pushing the shirt off his body.

Her knees wavered when Flynn kissed the hollow between her collarbones, making her lean backwards more. One of his hands went under her butt to hold her up and the other brushed against the underside of her breast. The cold cement wall was a stark contrast against the hot skin of her back, the heat between them making the small broom closet seem even smaller.

Flynn’s feverish kisses went up her neck and she threw her head back to give him better access. She ran her hands through the mess of his hair and pushed him closer to her.

“Holy shit.”

Cassandra’s sudden voice pulled Eve out of the haze of lust and her attention went straight to the two who were standing at the double door entrance to the closet. Cassandra’s face was red and her eyes wide. Jake was standing wide-eyed next to her, his mouth slack. Eve pulled Flynn closer to her, using his body as a shield over her top-nakedness. She could feel herself turning as red as Cassandra’s hair.

Flynn was holding on to Eve’s shoulders, attempting to hide her under him. He turned backwards to the other two slightly and raised an eyebrow. “Um, guys…?”

Eve eyes darted between Jake, Cassandra and their entwined hands. They obviously had the same ideas. “Find your own closet,” Eve quipped from behind Flynn. “This one’s taken.”

“Sorry!” apologised Cassandra, who was tugging on Jake’s hand to bring him out of his shocked state.

Jake shook his head and tripped over his apology. Eve caught his eye as he was closing the door and mentally screamed, “I won’t say anything if you don’t.” He nodded fervently and slammed the doors shut.

“Jake, you okay?” came Cassandra’s voice from outside the door.

“Yeah, I just… let’s go before I lose the mood,” was Jake’s muffled reply. “I never want to see that again.”

Eve and Flynn both listened to the quick footsteps disappearing into the distance. Once satisfied they were gone, they both relaxed into each other and gave a sigh of relief.

Eve grabbed Flynn’s chin and turned him to her. “You know,” she said, “there’s no point having a lock on the door… IF IT’S NOT LOCKED.”

Flynn gave her a sheepish look. “Sorry. I forgot.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Liar. You just like the risk, don’t you?” The mischievous glint in his eyes was her answer. Shaking her head, she gave him a light peck on his lips and chuckled. “We might have accidentally scarred Stone and Cassandra for life.”

Flynn laughed. “I’ve never seen Stone speechless over something that’s not art.”

“Mmm, yes,” she agreed. Her hand slid to his cheek as she leaned in close. “But I don’t want to be discussing about them now,” she murmured.

Smiling, Flynn pressed his lips against hers. His hands slid down her arms and rested on her hip and elbow.

Eve pulled away and when Flynn tried to kiss her again, she put a finger up in between them. “Wait!”

Flynn stopped moving abruptly. “For…?”

She lifted an eyebrow. “Aren’t you forgetting something, Librarian?”

He tilted his head in confusion. “I don’t… I don’t think so?”

Eve leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “Lock the door.”

\--  
A/N: If you realised, I’ve upped the rating to Mature… because I really can’t place this chapter under a T rating. Hurr. I just have one more chapter left for the remaining member of the Library, heh heh heh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a note! Thanks for reading!


	4. (by Ezekiel)

**Caught Red-Handed (By Ezekiel)**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Flynn caught Eve's lips as he backed her against the double doors of the broom closet. His hands travelled down her neck and undid the buttons on her white blouse. He trailed kisses down her neck, where his fingertips had caressed her, earning a shiver for every touch.

Eve gasped when he licked her shoulder on the same place he had left a mark the other night. One of her hands gripped the back of his neck as the other reached out to the door behind her, fingers scratching on the door gently.

Flynn finished unbuttoning her blouse and pulled the shirt from her pants. His warm hands gripped her waist, the skin contact drawing a soft sigh from her. He looked up from her shoulder and chuckled. "Don't worry, it's locked this time."

Eve smiled as she felt the cool metal of the lock turned sideways. "Sorry, I had to check. You have a terrible track record with locks, Librarian. It isn't so hard, is it?"

His laugh lit his eyes. "No, but I do forget sometimes."

She cupped her hands under his jaw and pulled him up to her. "More like all the time," she said and kissed him.

Flynn tightened his grip on her waist as he tugged on her lower lip. His hand travelled up her sides and down her shoulders, pushing her shirt off. He walked backwards, pulling her along as his kisses trailed her jaw and up her ear. One hand reached up around her and unhooked her bra, discarding it somewhere on the floor. Her hands were doing quick work of unlatching his belt and pants, and he wiggled them off, kicking it aside. 

When he felt the cold wall against his back, he flipped them around and gently pushed her against it. Her soft gasp at the sudden coolness turned into a soft moan as he kissed her between her breasts. He moved downwards, leaving kisses on her stomach as his hands undid the button and zipper of her pants. He kissed the hot skin where her panties went up to and stood up.

He gingerly brushed away the strands of hair that covered her face and kissed her at the same time he inserted a hand down her underwear. Her hands gripped his shoulder tightly as her breath hitched at the sensations he was causing. 

Eve pulled their bodies close, merging their warmths into one, every little movement causing friction between them. "Flynn," she breathed. "I--"

"OH, HELL NO."

Ezekiel's shout made them both jump in surprise. Flynn immediately pulled his hand back and turned around. Ezekiel was standing at the double door entrance, his mouth hanging open. Wait, Flynn thought to himself, Eve checked the door, didn't she?

"Oh my god, MY EYES!" he exclaimed as he covered his eyes, his face a deep scarlet. He slammed the doors close. "NO. No, no, no, no, no no."

"Jones, what the hell?!" Eve shouted from behind Flynn. "It was locked!"

"I know!" Ezekiel shouted from outside.

Flynn walked to the door and turned the lock again. "You picked the lock, didn't you?"

"I wanted to know why Jenkins would lock the closet! Didn't think I'd find you two in there... doing stuff," he huffed in disgust. "Ugh, I think I need to bleach my eyes."

Shaking her head, Eve walked over to Flynn and leaned against his back, her head peeking over his shoulder. "Well, I hope this teaches you not to pick locks," she chided.

"Well, not in the Library anyway," added Flynn. "There's a reason why things are locked."

Ezekiel knocked on the door twice. "Thanks for the warning. It's a little late."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Two words, Jones: Locked. Door."

"Or you could just go home and do it!" shouted Jones. "My eyes still hurt from seeing that!"

Flynn smirked at Eve who mouthed an insistent "no." "Well, that wouldn't be fun, would it?"

"Ugh!" Eve sighed at Ezekiel's reaction. "Just... UGH. That's just nasty, mate. It was bad enough I found Stone and Cassandra eating each other's face off between the shelves and now you two! At least put a sock on the door or something next time!"

"Hey, it's not our fault you go around picking locks, Jones," Eve rebutted.

"Fine. You win. No more picking locks in the Library. Lesson learnt," he grumbled. "Now I gotta go find Jenkins and see if he has something that can block memories... 'cause ugh."

Eve waited until Ezekiel's footsteps got far enough before smacking Flynn on the shoulder. "That wasn't nice. You know he doesn't like seeing this kind of things."

"Ow," groaned Flynn as he rubbed his shoulder. "It was his fault he was nosing around. And I locked it this time!"

Eve folded her arms. "Uh huh."

"Fine," he pouted. "I'll apologise later." Flynn grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, grinding own against hers. "But right now, with no other pesky Librarians in our way, I think we should finish this off first."

Eve laughed softly. One hand trailed down his chest as the other cupped his cheek, bringing his face towards her. "That sounds like a good plan," she breathed as she kissed him.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: Sorry this took me FOREVER to finish! In honour of Ezekiel Jones Appreciation Week, I thought I'd take the opportunity to do so. I still think Ezekiel's a little OOC but this is probably the best I can ever do for this fic. 

If you're wondering if I'd write another chapter where Evlynn get to do the do, the answer's no. This is a cockblock fic and it'll stay that way. Perhaps in a sequel fic, maybe. Somewhere in the future, hopefully. One day, probably........

ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed the series! Leave a note on what you think about it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
